


Come Back

by FandomMassacre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Human Pet, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Recovery, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Torture, it's pretty fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMassacre/pseuds/FandomMassacre
Summary: In an alternate world, Soldier:76 desperately tries to help his friend recover after two months of torture. But it is much harder to break someone out of their conditioning than he originally thought.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Here's a little info about my OC for this story.  
> Jake Shimada. Bright red hair and dark brown eyes. He's the youngest of the three brothers and only met them upon joining Overwatch after the recall. His dragon tattoo goes from the base of his spine all the way up along it, veering off slightly at the top for the head to peek over the shoulder. He is slender and about 5'9" tall. He is three years younger than Genji. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of the characters except my own. Obviously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate world, Soldier:76 desperately tries to help his friend recover after two months of torture. But it is much harder to break someone out of their conditioning than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here's a little info about my OC for this story.  
> Jake Shimada. Bright red hair and dark brown eyes. He's the youngest of the three brothers and only met them upon joining Overwatch after the recall. His dragon tattoo goes from the base of his spine all the way up along it, veering off slightly at the top for the head to peek over the shoulder. He is slender and about 5'9" tall. He is three years younger than Genji.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of the characters except my own. Obviously.

It had been two months since Jake had disappeared. Two months of searching every Talon base they could find, of ‘convincing’ captured members to give them information, of struggling to sleep at night. No one knew if he was alive or not, most had given up. 

“He would have gotten out by now,” They would say, but Jack didn’t believe them. He knew what Reaper was like, had witnessed what they’d done to Widowmaker. He knew Jake was alive, they just had to find him before it was too late. Jesse was Jake’s best friend, despite the two having broken up a year or two before hand, and he had become irritable since Jake disappeared. Hanzo and Genji were Jake’s brothers, and they were constantly breathing down Jack’s neck to continue to try and find him. As if he would give up. Jack was Jake’s commanding officer, his friend, someone that the redhead went to with most of his problems. Jack had been trying to find a good time to ask the man out for over a month before he vanished.

There were only two bases left that they knew of to check. One was the main headquarters, and they hadn’t checked there because they thought it would be too obvious. Why would they keep him somewhere he could so easily be found. But as they went through base after base, Jack got the sinking feeling that the headquarters was where they should have started. Maybe he could have been home by now. It was another sleepless night as Jack thought about this, planning their next move at three in the morning. He needed to have a plan so he could send people out in the morning.

“The headquarters..,” The blonde mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes, “We have to try.. Send a majority there and another group to the last base, maybe?” He asked himself, running a hand through his hair, “Dammit Jack, come on,” He growled quietly, resting his face in his hand. 

“Jack, ya gotta sleep sometime.” Jack sat bolt upright as he heard the familiar voice of the cowboy. The man was leaning against the door frame, watching Jack with tired eyes. He was taking it hard, Jack could tell he was starting to lose hope. If they didn’t find the redhead soon, he would either be dead or their enemy. Jack wasn’t sure he could handle that. 

“We’re so close, Jesse, I know it. Tomorrow… We’ll go out tomorrow,” Jack insisted, shaking his head.

“You ain’t going anywhere tomorrow. You’re too tired, you’ll slow us down,” Jesse responded coolly, shrugging. Jack was slightly taken aback,

“You can’t tell me what to do..,” he grumbled, looking back down at the paperwork. 

“Well, I ain’t risking our chance of finding Jake because of you. I’ll knock you flat if I have to,” Jesse rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Jack frowned and sighed, nodding, 

“Fine… But I swear, if you don’t-”

“If we don’t what? Find him? No one knows where he is, he might be completely off the grid. We’re all trying, Morrison. We all want to find him. I’ll kill Reaper myself if I have to.”   
Jesse and Jack stared at each other for a long moment, each challenging the other to retaliate with steel gazes, before Jack relented and nodded. After a moment, he got up from his desk and silently moved off to his room, even though he knew he wouldn’t sleep. Jesse returned to his own room for a similar fate. They had to find him.

In the morning, two separate teams dispersed. Jesse, Hanzo, Genji, Lucio, and Angela all departed toward the headquarters, their plan to be quiet and try to search the place without alerting the entirety of the base. Reinhardt, Tracer, Junkrat, Ana, and Zenyatta all went to the smaller base. Both teams went with two healers just in case, but they all had a feeling that Jake was at the headquarters. It was where the most security would be, where Reaper was likely to be. Traveling happened in silence for both teams, they knew what needed to be done. 

Reinhardt and Junkrat devised a strategy to just blow the base to shit, distracting everyone with their ‘explosive’ power while Tracer quickly searched the base. There was no real need to be quiet, it was a small base in the middle of nowhere and they were almost hoping the headquarters would dispatch some of its people to help. People shot at them, Reinhardt protected them with his shield, Junkrat laughed maniacally while blowing them to bits. Ana and Zenyatta stayed back, picking off agents that were smart enough to try and flank the group. Tracer had left as soon as the first bomb went off, blinking rapidly through the base before returning to the group with a defeated sigh. She pressed a button on the comm in her ear, 

“He’s not here,” She reported to Jack. There was silence on the other end; Jack was too busy cursing and knocking things off of his desk in frustration. The group would finish utterly obliterating the small base before returning. 

Meanwhile, the other team decided to use a similar strategy, Jesse, Angela, and Lucio created a distraction by attacking the guards, allowing Hanzo and Genji to slip in, finding a way in at the top and moving through the facility, their steps silent and their ears strained to make sure they weren’t spotted.


	2. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jake,” The reaper growled, “Attack.”

“You guys need to get a move on, we’re gettin’ screwed over hard out here,” Jesse hissed in Hanzo’s ear.

Hanzo frowned slightly and turned off his comm for the time being. He needed to focus. They had scoured the place from top to bottom, or so they thought. Genji caught sight of an agent entering a hidden stairwell and the two followed after him. The place was like a maze, even more so in the underground area they found themselves in. But it was a prison, clearly meant to be an area for torture and keeping enemies. There were cells, chambers with horrifying tools like whips and live batteries with cables attached. 

There were six people guarding a single door, the whole floor eerily silent despite the amount of people, despite where they were, despite the anger building in Hanzo’s chest. 

“Do you want the three on the left or the three on the right?” Genji asked quietly, Hanzo glancing over at him and shaking his head, “Or would you rather one of us create a diversion while the other gets Jake?”

“You distract them, you are faster,” Hanzo decided, watching Genji nod and step out of the shadows.

“You are the worst guards I have ever met,” Genji mused teasingly, deflecting bullets shot his way. Four of them chased Genji out of the hallway, the ninja easily avoiding them. 

Hanzo drew two arrows and peeked out, taking aim quickly and letting the arrows fly, smirking at the distinct thunk and gurgle of his arrows finding the throats of his targets.   
Hanzo stepped forward and pulled his arrows from the men, wiping the blood from them using the shirts of the dead men before putting them away. He glanced up at the door, rolling his eyes as he noticed the retina scanner. He lifted one of the bodies and it to the wall in front of the scanner, using a hand to keep an eye open until the door unlocked. He took a deep breath after dropping the body, pulling the door open with a sense of heavy unease. What he found nearly made him want to throw up. 

Outside, even Angela had switched to her pistol in an attempt to hold off the hoard of Talon agents. Jesse was running out of ammo and had been shot at least once. Lucio was trying to patch him up while the cowboy kept shooting. 

“Genji is here,” Angela called to them, relief seeming to flood all three. Geji was flanking them, having either lost or killed the ones that had followed him. With the groups focus split between in front of them and behind them, it became slightly easier to pick people off. It was a slow process, but it was working. That is until black mist seeped from the building and coalesced into Reaper, his shotguns going off as soon as he was solid, Genji just barely having the time to get out of the way of the blast. 

“Jack, we got a problem,” Jesse called to the commander, firing off a round at the wraith before ducking back behind a wall. 

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, hovering over the console like it would explode if he didn’t.

“Reaper’s here. Hanzo is still inside lookin’ for Jake. There are too many, we ain’t gonna be able to stay much longer,” Jesse explained quickly, letting out a quiet curse as he and Lucio moved further away.

“Hold off as long as you can,” Hanzo chimed in, “I have him.”

Although, Hanzo almost wished he didn’t. The redhead had been locked in a cage with a shock collar around his neck like an animal. He was unnaturally skinny and covered in various wounds. From what Hanzo could tell, he had been burned, beaten, whipped, cut, and had his fingers broken several times over. When Hanzo got him, he seemed to be either asleep or unconscious, so the elder Shimada picked him up and begun carrying him through the base. He had been frightened for a moment that Jake was no longer alive, as he seemed cold and lifeless, but stirred slightly when Hanzo accidentally ran his legs into a wall. 

“He is… Not doing well. We need to get him back immediately,” Hanzo added, practically able to feel the tension coming from the others on the comm line with him. 

“Just get to us, Han, we’ll get him out of here,” Jesse offered. 

The four outside worked to keep Reaper distracted while trying to avoid being blasted into a new plane of existence. But with Genji behind them and the annoying ability of the Reaper to turn to mist, Lucio and Jesse were slightly more limited, unable to stun or blast back the wraith without risking hurting a teammate. Hanzo ran around the perimeter of the building, making it to the group relatively quickly. And as he did, something even more peculiar happened.  
Reaper begun to laugh, his evil cackle setting everyone on edge, especially when he told his remaining soldiers to return to the base. Jesse and Genji acted as guards as the two medics moved toward Jake.

“Jake,” The reaper growled, “Attack.”

Jake’s eyes snapped open and he shoved himself out of Hanzo’s arms. Hanzo was speechless, looking into the eyes of a man that didn’t recognize him. He almost forgot to protect himself as Jake lunged at him. While normally Jake was incredibly strong, the redhead was weak from starvation and Hanzo found himself struggling to avoid hurting the fragile male. 

“I will handle him,” Hanzo told the others, who were still just as shocked, “Take care of Reaper and get our transportation ready,” He ordered, grabbing onto Jake as the younger lept at him again. Reaper, however, had disappeared. The damage was done, Talon didn’t need Jake anymore. 

Jake was flailing, kicking, biting, doing anything he could to escape from Hanzo’s grasp, eventually freeing himself after elbowing Hanzo in the face and nearly knocking him out. With Hanzo down, Jake lunged at Jesse, the cowboy confused and just trying to block the wailing arms coming at him. 

“Stun him,” Angela offered, moving to Hanzo to steady him. Jake had gotten the archer square in the temple. 

“I will knock him out after,” Genji added, drawing his katana as Jesse shoved Jake back to reach for a stun grenade. But Jake had a sudden shift in focus, lunging at Genji next. In a moment of surprise and panic, Genji brought his sword up for protection, horror taking over as he noticed that Jake was clutching the sword in one hand while the other grabbed the ninja’s dagger and made a wild slash at the cyborg’s chest. Blood poured down’s Jake’s hand from where the blade was stopped only by bone. He didn’t seem to notice.

“McCree!” Hanzo yelled, snapping the cowboy out of his own shock. Jesse threw the grenade and Lucio charged forward, slamming the butt of his gun into Jake’s temple to knock him out. They all stood there, confused, upset, stunned. 

“What the hell just happened?” Lucio asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“We need to return him home and get him medical attention now,” Angela stated, watching Hanzo lift Jake’s body once again as Genji collected his dagger. Once again, the ride home was dead silent, an uncomfortable and dark feeling settling in the air thick enough to suffocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Comments are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is back, but is that really a good thing?

The group had decided not to tell Jack exactly what had happened, just that they were on their way back to base, which left Jack a nervous mess. Pacing his office back and forth, it was a miracle the floor hadn’t already been worn down along his path. He needed to know how Jake was doing. He knew the younger wouldn’t be okay, he was likely in terrible condition, but could they help him? Or was he too far gone? The thought of Jake killing them in their sleep crossed his mind, but he pushed the thought away with a shake of his head. 

“Jack, you need to calm down,” Ana hummed from the doorway, making Jack jump slightly, “He is alive, and you’re not going to help him or yourself with all of this pacing.”

“I know, I’m just..,” He trailed off, sighing as he rubbed his eyes, collapsing into his desk chair.

“You’re worried it’s too late,” She finished with a shake of her head, “The thought had crossed my mind already. I think you should keep him in a cell just in case.”

“I don’t want to put him right back into a cell,” He huffed, “But.. I know you’re right. He’s likely going to be dangerous and need constant supervision,” He muttered, shoulder slumping. 

“Soldier:76,” Athena chimed, making the man look up. He hadn’t realized how truly exhausted he was. 

“What is it?”

“They have arrived. Shall I commence documentation?” The A.I asked. Jack sprung up and Ana rolled her eyes.

“Yes,” Jack answered gruffly, moving past the medic to the launch bay, heart racing in his chest. He needed to see him. 

Hanzo was still carrying Jake, his look dark and angry. Jack’s breathing hitched in his chest when he saw the redhead. The shock collar had been removed, but the two prong burns told Jack that it had been there. A cloth was wrapped tightly around Jake’s hand, already red from the amount of blood still oozing out. His body was covered by Jesse’s seraph, but Jack could guess how thin he was from the way his cheeks were hallowed. He moved closer, about to reach out and touch Jake’s cheek when Genji stopped him, shaking his head.

“He’s… Dangerous. It’s best not to touch him anymore than he’s already being touched, we don’t want him to wake up,” Genji explained, glancing at his younger brother. 

“Take him to the infirmary, isolate him and handcuff him to the bed,” Jack ordered with a tired sigh, following after Hanzo and the two medics to the infirmary. He watched as the one he’d tried so hard to save from imprisonment was chained to a bed, his legs strapped against the mattress. It felt so wrong, made him sick to his stomach. 

“He attacked us,” Hanzo muttered, his eyes glued to his brother, “Reaper said his name, gave him a command, and he attacked. I… Don’t think he even recognized us, Jack. He was in a cage, I think-” Hanzo trailed off, closing his eyes momentarily to calm himself, “I think Reaper was making him out to be like an animal, a… A pet.”

Jack felt sick to his stomach all over again, dismissing Hanzo with a muttered promise to watch over Jake. A part of him wished the redhead would wake up soon, but another hoped he never opened his eyes. He wanted to see how bad the damage was for himself, but he was afraid of what he’d find. He wanted to be there when Jake woke up, but he also wanted to go lock himself away and let everyone else deal with the broken man. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how the redhead would react to being chained down once he woke up. Before, Jake had panic attacks if he started to feel trapped, something to do with his childhood according to him. Jack couldn’t imagine how it must have felt to be locked in a cage, truly trapped in a house of horrors. 

Jack sat in a chair beside the bed then, running a hand through his hair as he watched the sleeping, battered form of a man he’d come to admire. Jake was hooked up to a machine to monitor his vitals and an IV drip line. They hoped to get him both liquids and nutrition while they could easily do so. Everyone was expecting him to be a handful once he woke up. Jack could already hear them telling him to give up. He wouldn’t though, at least he hoped he had the perseverance and patience to push through.

The blonde couldn’t help the dark thought of hoping Jake would just pass peacefully in his sleep that swirled around in his head, realizing how difficult things would be both for Jake and for everyone else as the hours ticked past. It took nearly three days for Jake to wake up, Angela mentioning something about how weak he was in passing. He had been in his office signing papers when Athena alerted him that Jake was awake, and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him.

“Shouldn’t you be happy?” Jack asked himself, rubbing his face as he stood. The walk to the infirmary was one of tense silence, his pace somewhere between a nervous walk and an anxious run. Angela waited for him outside the door, clutching a clipboard with a slightly nervous expression. The area was eerily silent. 

“Be gentle with him, Jack, try not to freak out,” Angela warned him as he approached, a slight nod acting as the only confirmation as his mind screamed at him to turn back. That kind of warning from the doctor was a nerve wracking one. She stepped aside and let Jack enter, not following him. He realized quickly that no one was in the infirmary except for him and Jake. 

He saw Jake before the redhead saw him, and he froze momentarily. His wounds had been wrapped and he was in a hospital gown. His stare was blank and directed at the ceiling. The way his eyes were glazed over nearly made Jack turn around. Why was he so nervous? He couldn’t quite place the exact reason. Although, when those dark brown eyes suddenly locked on him, he had a reason. Nevertheless, he walked forward with a gentle smile, sitting next to the bed.

“Hey, Jake. How are you feeling?” He asked softly, almost glad that the redhead wouldn’t meet his gaze. He wasn’t sure he could handle looking into those empty eyes that once held such a brilliant light. Jake didn’t say anything, only licking his cracked lips. “Do you know where you are?” He asked next, frowning as the younger shook his head slightly. “Do you know who I am?”

“J… Jack…” Jake muttered with a broken, hoarse voice, finally locking gazes with the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting harder to write. What do you guys think?


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation that reveals just how twisted the thoughts of the tortured redhead are.

Imagine staring into an abyss, one that was endless and completely empty. Imagine staring into the blackest black, an absolute absence of light and life alike. It’s captivating, unnerving, terrifying, and beautiful all at the same time. One couldn’t help but to stare into the pit until they became so unnerved that they were forced to look away by their own fear. That’s what it was like to look into Jake’s eyes. They were dull, dead, pits of absolute nothingness. Jack had seen many a broken man in his life, but never quite like this. Someone broken could be fixed. But Jake was more than broken, he was gone. He was dead. He was no longer present behind his eyes. 

“That’s right,” Jack muttered, tearing his eyes away from the darkness, suppressing a shudder, “I’m glad you remember me,” He sighed. When Jack looked away, so did Jake, returning his attention to the ceiling. Jack was tempted to just get up and leave then, his palms sweaty as he tried to think of what to say next. 

“Jack?” Jake asked quietly, his handcuffs clanking against the bed frame as he tried to move, his face twisting in pain when his torso brushed against the metal bars slightly.

“Hm?” Jack hummed, clenching his fists to stop himself from trying to comfort the man, “What is it?”

“Did… Did my master give me to you?” The redhead asked, trying again to curl into himself.

“Who?” He asked, reaching for the key to the handcuffs, grabbing it from the hook on the wall before a second thought made him put it back.

“R-Reaper… Are.. Are you my master now?” Jake asked quietly, his voice broken and filled with a sudden fear.

“What? No!” Jack snapped, mentally scolding himself when Jake flinched and whimpered, “You don’t have a master, Jake. People don’t have masters,” Jack tried, lowering his voice and flattening his tone. 

“B-But I’m… My master.. I have to get back to him or he’ll hurt me,” Jake suddenly realized, tugging on the restraints a little more forcefully.

“Jake, stop. He let us bring you here, he isn’t looking for you,” Jack insisted, placing a hand on Jake’s chest in an attempt to stop his struggles, worried he’d hurt himself. In a sense, it worked, the redhead freezing up instantly. But Jack’s hand retracted as if it had been burned when Jake started trembling.

“P-Please don’t hurt me, I can be a good boy,” Jake begged, his eyes screwed shut. Jack was stunned into silence, watching the man he knew to be so strong wither and beg just from a simple touch. 

“Jake..,” He started, voice slow and soft, “I’m not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you, you’re safe now. I promise,” He told the younger man, shifting to sit down in the chair near the bed, about to make a stupid decision, “I’ll take the handcuffs off if you relax, okay?” 

Jake nodded slowly, sucking in deep breaths to calm himself. Jack watched as, ever so slowly, the man stopped shaking, instead lying limp on the bed. It took nearly ten minutes before the redhead was calm again, his heart rate measuring in still at 153, which made Jack frown. Jake had been strong, healthy despite physical disfigurations and a heart problem, now a simple touch set him off and his heart seemed to rest at high, unhealthy rates. He was thin, he was covered in wounds and scars alike, bones were healed improperly. Jack nearly cringed as he thought about how those bones would have to be broken again so they could be set properly. With a sigh, Jack stood again and grabbed the key from the hook on the wall, carefully unlocking the handcuffs and setting the key back on the hook.

“Is that better?” He asked, watching the redhead rub his wrists as he nodded, sitting back in his chair.

“Th-Thank you,” Jake muttered, quick to curl up now that he was able to. 

“Jake, did you recognize your brothers when you attacked them?” The blonde suddenly asked, watching the younger man's brow furrow.

“I… No, I didn’t know they were there,” Jake muttered, frowning heavily to himself.

“According to the report, you seemed unconscious but attacked at the command of Reaper. Do you remember that?” Jack asked, watching him carefully.

“Y-Yes, but I didn’t recognize them,” Jake insisted, hugging himself.

“I believe you. But… Why did you attack? Simply because you were ordered?” Jack pressed. Jake nodded slowly,

“The.. The punishment for not being a good boy isn’t something I want to experience again,” He muttered, biting his lip, “I’m a good boy now, right?” He asked carefully.

“You’re not a dog,” Jack huffed, “Just… Jake, you’re doing fine, but I need you to understand that I have to keep you locked up until you’re stable again,” Jack told him, balling his hands into fists as the man whimpered.

“Y-Yes, master,” Jake muttered. Jack nearly growled at that,

“I’m not your master. No one is your master,” He huffed. Jake flinched at the tone and tightened his grip on himself. Jack sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands.  
“Why do you think I’m your master?” Jack finally asked.

“B-Because I’m too stupid and too much of an aggressive brute to be good for anything besides serving- my old master told me so. He showed me how I hurt people and then.. I-I can only assume he let you have me because you’re my new master,” The redhead offered, keeping his head down. Jack wanted nothing more than to punch Reaper in the throat in that moment. 

“Well you’re much better than that. You are smart, strong, and well loved here. No one is your master, you’re your own person. Don’t call me your master anymore,” Jack responded, shaking his head. 

“Y-Yes, mas-...” Jake stopped himself from saying master, whimpering quietly and covering his face instead. Jack sighed heavily. It was going to be a long road to recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I won't have a regular update schedule. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
